Phoenix
by thelaetusrock
Summary: It has been a year since Beast Boy's fateful suicide. The Teen Titans recovered and went on their daily lives and fighting crimes, but there has been a mystery stranger appearing whenever they are in danger, and disappear right after rescuing them. Who is that mystery stranger and why did he start to appear after Beast Boy's death? Sequel to Prankster - R&R
1. The Mystery Man

**Hello everybody!**

**This is a sequel to my other story, Prankster. I'd suggest you to read 'Prankster' first before reading this one.**

**I'm trying to do POVs, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Mystery Stranger

A Stranger's POV

_In hazy alley between two tall buildings, there is a teenager boy standing beside a much older woman and a little girl. Upon a closer look, I discovered that they are related based on their dirty, tangled blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. The older woman is that boy's mother and the little girl is his younger sister. They are standing right outside of door, beside smelly trash and rats scurrying around them but it seems unfazed by them. I could tell that they are so skinny under those baggy old torn clothes. I could see happinesses spark from their grey-blue eyes and the warming smile despite the way of live they are talking, but I couldn't hear them. All I could think of is how much similarities between that boy and me. The heights, the face structure, and the body size. _

_The haze took the family over and disappeared._

_"__Why did you take me away from them?" An angry voice questioned me from behind. Startled, I turn around, meeting face-to-face with that teenager boy with dirty, tangled blonde hair and grey-blue eyes._

_"__I-I…" My tongue got tied, I couldn't speak._

_"__Why?" His voice doesn't sound angry, instead it sounds broken. Tears floods out of his grey-blue eyes._

_"__I-I am sorry…" That's all I could say as I watch the boy standing in front of me at the same heights._

_He shakes his head and points his index finger next to me, I follow the direction he is pointing._

_There is an older woman and a young girl that I saw before, but instead of seeing a happiness sparking from their eyes, their eyes are filled with sorrow. The tears are pouring from their eyes, down to their, instead of warm smiles, frowned smiles with echoed sobs from their lips. Both of them are staring at a picture on the older woman's fragile hand. The picture flashes for a moment, but that is all it takes to know who is on the picture._

_"__They have lost their own son," The blond haired boy whispers next to me, "I had a job to keep a roof under our heads and provided food to fill our bellies. That was all that we had, and we were happy because despite it all, we had each other."_

_I slowly bring my eyes to meet his, about to speak but he beat me to it._

_"__Now they will be kicked out from that small shelter that we call home and forced to scavenge for food to feed themselves. Worst of all, they won't have me around anymore. The happiness is lost and it's all your fault." He spits the last three words with venom._

_I tried to apologize again, but there are new voices around me. It's getting louder and louder…_

_"__You could have saved us, it's all your fault," A familiar voice that was once soothing and filled with parents' love, but it is filled with an accused tone._

_"__It's all your fault that your parents died," A voice with commanding tone._

_"__It's all your fault that you weren't brave enough to face me like a man." A voice along with cackles._

_"__You shouldn't have left us, it's all your fault," A family who adopted me, shout as the black hole ate them._

_"__You betrayed us, it's all your fault," A group of teen superheroes who let their heads fall in shame._

_"__It's all your fault…"_

_"__It's all…"_

_"__Your…"_

_"__FAULT!"_

I snap my eyes open, panting. I shifts my eyes around me, a gloomy gray walls with cracks and holes welcomes me. I pull my feet out of torn stripes, flannel blanket onto cold gray concrete floor. I sat there for a minute, wiping sweats from my forehead. My sort-of broken bed makes weird sounds as I stand up and walk to stand in front of a broken mirror on the wall.

It had been a year. I still look the same but completely different at the same time. I'm no longer that fifteen years old scrawny little guy.

My shaggy, forest green hair is longer now, covering my emerald eyes which no longer holds that spark I used to see everyday. They look empty. My face holds somewhat defined shape now. I hit a growth spurt and now I'm standing at six foot and three inches. Under those ratty flannel buttoned up shirt and torn, baggy khaki shorts that held around my hips with a rope, I'm still skinny, but my muscles are more defined and lean. I sigh as I stare at the scar that forces me to smile everyday. It's no longer red. It healed into darker shade of green with a deep ditch trailing upward my cheeks.

I turn away from the mirror and wonder why do I even bother to have a mirror in the first place.

X

Raven's POV

The alarm clock rang my dark room was immediately shut down my pale, gray hand. I slowly remove myself from my bed and walk to my dresser to get my stuff before going to bathroom.

I sigh as hot water hits my back and stand unmoving for few minutes before washing myself. I face a mirror once I stepped out of shower and took myself in.

My purple hair is sightly longer, touching my shoulders. I refuse to let it grow any longer past my shoulders. I grew two inches, but I'm still the shortest member of the team. My body grew slender along with the two inches, but other than that I still look as same as last year.

I sighs as I get dressed my usual uniform: Leonard with ruby stones belt, blue boots, and the usual blue cloak.

I grabbed a book before leaving my room. As I walk, I stare my fingers running along my bookmark, sticking out of my book only slightly. It's a green feather.

No One's POV

Raven enters the common room with her book with a green feather sticking out between the pages. It's empty, but she could hear thumps in the gym above. Robin is the only person who is awake at the same time as her.

She walks to the crescent couch and sat. She took in the sunrise brighting the city in front of her before opening her book.

Not so long after, Robin and Starfire enter into common room.

Starfire flew to Raven with her usual peppiness, "Glorious morning, is it not Friend Raven?"

Raven smiles slightly at Starfire's happiness, "Indeed it is, Star."

Starfire squeals before flying back to Robin's side in the kitchen with Raven trailing slowly behind.

"Good morning Raven," Robin greets when Raven enters the kitchen.

"Good morning Robin," Raven greets back, "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes, I sleep well." Robin nods, "How about you?"

"Just fine." Raven responds.

Starfire looks over Robin's shoulder as Robin brews a coffee for himself.

Starfire looks the same except those four inches growth and her bright orange hair that once straight, now is wavy with slightly curls.

Robin grew as well. He is now only one inch shorter than Starfire which irritates him a bit, but nevertheless he still loves her. He still wears his hair in spikes. They learned Robin's secret identity a month after Beast Boy's death, but they still call him Robin anyway.

"GOOD MORNING LADIES AND ROBIN" Cyborg's voice boomed once he enters the common room.

Cyborg changes least of all. His face only portrayed a slight aging from teenager to adult. His cyber amour had upgraded. He's still the tallest of all. Starfire is the second tallest by only one inch.

"What do y'all want for breakfast?" Cyborg asks his teammates.

"Coffee for me, thanks." Robin lifts his coffee cup as a gesture.

"No thank you, Friend Cyborg. I'd much prefer to partake into making my Tamaran dish." Starfire beams with a smile before grabbing whatever she needs for the dish.

Cyborg cringes, wondering what Starfire would make next. He turns to Raven, "And you my dear Raven?"

Raven smirks, "Would you make waffles?"

Cyborg chuckles, "Anything for you, my lady."

Raven watches in silent as Cyborg cooks her favorite breakfast dish.

After breakfast, they proceed the day like any other day. Robin in his office, trying to figure out who is the mystery stranger that seems always appear when someone in his team was in danger, then disappear. Starfire in kitchen, making her Tamaran dish. Cyborg in the garage with his "baby" and Raven in her room, mediating.

The alarm rang throughout the tower with flashing red light and a leader voice saying, "Titans, TROUBLE!" The teammates rushes to common room. Robin is there first, like always, monitoring the screen. The teammates anxiously waits for the order.

"It's Cinderblock rampaging at downtown, Titans GO!" Robin shouts. Raven and Starfire took off in the sky as Cyborg and Robin rushes into the garage. Cyborg got in his T-Car as Robin mounts on his R-cycle and rushes to downtown.

Stranger's POV

After hearing the trouble caused by Cinderblock in downtown on radio, I rush to my closet and grabbed my uniform and put it on. I quickly glance at the mirror before putting my black mask on, covering my green skin, and took off in form of eagle, straight to downtown.

I land on a building, out of anyone's sight. I took a notice that the Titans are already there, fighting against Cinderblock. I jump over a few buildings to get close. I stand in the shadow, monitoring the Titans.

Robin threw explosives from his belt which made Cinderblock staggered as Starfire fly around and throwing green bolts. Cyborg runs around, shooting blue sonic out of his cannon. Raven makes sure the crowds are out of the harm and throwing him several cars one a while.

I watches them continue fight.

'_Cinderblock is a tough foe that's for sure_,' I thought, '_It looks like they don't need my help…_'

Right after that thought, I notice that Raven is vulnerable, too focused on helping the big crowd close by. Cinderblock is swinging his arm, trying to get Starfire out of the way. Starfire shot a green bolt, hitting Cinderblock's jaw which causes him to turn around. Cinderblock saw Raven. I knew that Cinderblock had made Raven his target, and unfortunately, Raven wasn't aware of it.

I sprang into action.

No one's POV

"Raven WATCH OUT!" Cyborg shout

Raven finally push the crowd out of the way when she heard Cyborg's shout, she immediately turn around. Raven see nothing but a massive stone hand coming toward to her in full speed. Raven couldn't move nor think, she was like a deer caught in headlight.

"RAVEN!" The teammates shout and gasp in unison.

Raven could only close her eyes, waiting for the impact to come, but instead she felt a pair of arms around her waist, pulling her out of the way.

Cinderblock's hand crashes into a building, missing Raven, he growls.

Raven and the mystery stranger with arms around her laid on the street. Raven finally open her eyes, meeting a black mask covering his entire face with a pair gold eyes (Spider-Man style mask without the spider-webs)

Raven gasps, "You…"

The mystery stranger let Raven go and ran to Cinderblock who angrily stomps toward to them. Raven watches him as he sped past Cinderblock to a building and jumped from the side toward to Cinderblock's arm. He proceed to his head from there by climbing and jumping as Cinderblock tries to get him off. Once the mystery stranger reaches Cinderblock's head, he left something on the top then jumps off to the nearest building.

On the top of Cinderblock's head explodes, sending out debris as Cinderblock crashes onto the ground unconscious.

Raven coughs as the smoke finally settle down after the fall, she searches for the mystery stranger and found him standing on the building, seemly staring back.

They hold the eye contact for a moment before the teammate surround Raven.

"Are you ok?" they ask in unison.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine," Raven respond, standing up, "It's that mystery stranger again." Raven whispers as she watches him on the building. The teammate follow suit and spot the mystery man.

"HEY YOU!" Robin shouts, "WHO ARE YOU?"

The mystery stranger remain silent, seemly conflicted.

The team stares at him in hope that he will reveal who he is and why he kept on helping them.

The mystery man just waved at them, before walking away.

"Starfire, go!" Robin pleads

Starfire flew to the building as fast as she could as the team watches.

Starfire flew back to the team, shaking her head sadly, "He got away again."

Robin groans, "At least he stayed around for a while."

It is true. Most of the time when the mystery man appear, he would disappear right after he appeared.

"Maybe one day, we will get to meet him for real." Robin sighs, "For now, let's go home."

The team tiredly make their way back to the Tower.

Stranger's POV

"WHY DID I STAY?" I shout angrily as I remove my mask and threw it on the concrete floor in my room. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO DISAPPEAR RIGHT AFTER I APPEAR!"

I found myself standing in the front of the mirror, staring at my green skin, "It's like you want to be found," I whisper to the mirror, "but you can't… I can't."

I sighs, turning away from the mirror and walk straight to my bed and flops on it.

My mind begin to fill up images of Raven and I sigh at the image of Raven being so close to my face after I rescued her from Cinderblock.

Her skin was smooth and soft like it used to be. Her hair was little bit longer. And her eyes, oh so purple eyes.

My mind went back to a year ago where I watched Raven cry over my death and sighs, "I'm so sorry Rae, for causing you so much pain back then…" I whispers as a tear rolls down, "At least you are happy now. Better off without me."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Sorry it took long.**

**I'm sure you all know who that mystery stranger is. I'm not going to reveal him until later.**

**Do you like POVs better? I didn't do well on Raven's, but I enjoyed doing Stranger's POV. Let me know what you think!**

**R&amp;R**


	2. One-Eyed Villain

Chapter 2:

One-Eyed Villain

Stranger's POV

"WHY DID I STAY?" I shout angrily as I remove my mask and threw it on the concrete floor in my room. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO DISAPPEAR RIGHT AFTER I APPEAR!"

I found myself standing in the front of the mirror, staring at my green skin, "It's like you want to be found," I whisper to the mirror, "but you can't… I can't."

I sighs, turning away from the mirror and walk straight to my bed and flops on it.

My mind begins to fill up images of Raven and I sigh at the image of Raven being so close to my face after I rescued her from Cinderblock.

Her skin was smooth and soft like it used to be. Her hair was bit longer. And her eyes, oh so purple eyes.

My mind went back to a year ago where I watched Raven cry over my death and sighs, "I'm so sorry Rae, for causing you so much pain back then…" I whispers as a tear rolls down, "At least you are happy now. Better off without me."

* * *

No one's POV

The team walks in the common room and flop on the couch. All except for one, Robin, standing in front of main computer and typing furiously, sighs in frustration, "Why does he keeps on disappearing? He had done nothing wrong…"

"All he had done was doing the saving," Starfire comments, "Does that makes him… our friend, yes?"

Robin turns around, focusing his attention on Starfire and her innocent green eyes, "I don't know, but it seems like it… Yes."

"So what are we goin' to do with him?" Cyborg questions.

Robin sighs as he turn his attention back to the computer screen, "I'm not sure, but I was thinking that if we finally get to meet him, face-to-face, and if it all works out…" Robin pauses, turning to face his teammates, "He could be one of us."

Raven, who was sitting quietly next to Cyborg, glares at Robin, "Do you mean to replace B-"

"No," Robin interrupt, "I'd never want that, but we do need a new member. An addition, not a replacement."

Raven scoffs, shaking her head and trying to hold back her tears. Cyborg wraps his arm around Raven and whispers, "Robin is right. That dude have been saving our butts for a year since. Face it, we need an extra member to our team."

Raven nods slowly, "I know… I just…"

Cyborg smiles softly, "I understand. I feel the same way."

Raven glances at Cyborg, giving him a small smile in return before lying her head on his shoulder.

Robin smiles sadly and clears his throat, "Alright, so all of us agreed?"

"Only if I approve," Raven said, "When we first met Terra, I felt something bad coming from her. My only mistake was not act on it, but I refuse to make the same mistake. If I sense something dreadful coming from this stranger then he cannot join us."

Robin stares at Raven for a moment before nodding, "I agree. I don't want to deal with a traitor again."

All of the members nod in agreement.

The computer behind Robin beeps noisily, indicating an incoming call.

Robin turns around and notices the call is coming from an unknown number, "Who could be calling?" Robin questions, not expecting an answer as he accepts the incoming call.

The screen flickers alive, showing a man with a half black and a half orange mask, only revealing one eye on the orange half.

"Slade!" Robin growls as everyone behind Robin stood up and gasps at the same time.

"Robin, it has been a while since we last saw each other."

Robin grits his teeth, remembering the last time they saw each other, "Well, I guess you got what you wanted."

Robin and Slade walked into hell itself together with two different goals. Robin's was to find Raven and Slade's was to get his blood and flesh back. They went off different directions, only to meet again when Slade attacked Trigon along with the Titans. Unfortunately, when Raven defeated Trigon, Slade disappeared.

Disappeared for a long time, until now.

"Yes, you are correct, Robin. I got my blood and flesh back. It's good to finally breathe and feel beats of my heart."

"What do you want Slade?" Robin narrows his mask suspiciously.

Slade merely chuckles, "What? Can't I drop by?"

Robin is silent, waiting for Slade to proclaim his plan.

"Well, Robin. Surely you must know that I was going to drop by since I sent Cinderblock to let you know in advance."

"What are you planning?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, Robin."

With that said, Slade ends his call.

Robin widens his mask, "Cyborg!"

"I know! I am on it!" Cyborg shouts in respond as he types furiously, trying to pinpoint Slade's call.

The team waits in anticipation as Cyborg work.

"It's a dead-end," Cyborg mumbles, defeated, dropping his hands from the keyboard and drops his head, facing the floor, "We lost him."

Robin groans in frustration, "Now we have to wait…"

Starfire grabs hold of Robin's hand, "We shall defeat him like we always do." Starfire states confidently.

Robin nods uneasily, "Yeah, we will." He said in not so confidently, "But, we will need a help."

The team is silent, for a moment before agreeing with Robin.

"But, how do we contact him?" Starfire questions.

Robin smiles, "He always come when we need a rescuing. We need to lure him, by tricking him that one of us needs a rescuing."

"Who will be the bait then?" Cyborg looks around.

"You." Robin points at Raven.

"Me? Why me?" Raven confusedly questions.

"He stayed around a few moments longer after rescuing you. He might do it again. Once he does, we get him."

"Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire gasps, "Will we be doing the capturing?"

Robin sweat drops, "Well, how are we going to keep him around long enough to talk?"

Cyborg clears his throat uneasily, "This is goin' to be tough."

* * *

Stranger's POV

I stare at the cold, damp concrete ceiling. My ear twitch every time a drip of water from ceiling hits the pot that I placed.

'_What a great home…_' I thought bitterly as I lie on my old mattress with a radio on my stomach.

"Today is a fine, sunny day at Jump City. It's a perfect day to go outside!" A weatherman voice blares from the radio.

I scoffs as I switches the channel, 'W_ho cares about the weather? I can't even go outside anyway…_'

I continue to switch until I hear, "BREAKING NEWS! One of Titans have been captured!"

I lift my upper body quickly, holding up the radio in front of my face and listening intently, "It's just in! The leader of the Titans told my co-worker that the Titans were fighting against the H.I.V.E.S. when it happened. Turns out, a fellow female Titan, Raven, was knocked out and dragged away by the H.I.V.E.S in the sewer while the rest of the Titans were knocked out. Why did they took Raven? Why not Robin since he's a leader and a-"

I didn't need to hear anymore, I ran to my nearly-broken closet and grab my uniform, almost identical as my old uniform but instead of maroon. It's gold and black, along with black mask with gold eyes matching Robin's mask. Right after I finished putting on my uniform and my mask, I ran off in the form of cheetah toward the nearest sewer hole.

I nearly vomited when the disgusting smell overcame my sensitive nose, "Why does the H.I.V.E.S always pick the sewer?" I moan, asking no one in particular.

I took a deep breath before shifting into bloodhound. I sniff the air, despite the horrid smell, I still could detect the familiar smell.

Lavender, green tea, and jasmine incense.

'_Hang on Rae, I'm coming for ya._' I thought as I follow the smell.

* * *

"Are you sure that he will be coming?" Raven exasperated as she shifts in her chair, trying to get comfortable, "Did you really have to tie me so tight?"

"I am sure," Robin narrows his mask toward to Raven, "And, I'm sorry about the tightenings. We have to make this believable. Now I'm going to put a tape on your mouth, ok?"

Raven groans in annoyance, "Fine, he'd better be here."

"He will," Robin promises as he places a tape, covering Raven's lips, "Now, we will be hiding nearby. We will be here when he appears."

Raven nods. Robin smiles, "Attagirl."

Raven narrows her eyes angrily, Robin chuckles sheepishly, "Uh.. I'll be over there." With that said, Robin sprints to his hiding spot as Raven rolls her eyes.

* * *

Nobody's POV

A green bloodhound's head lifts up with its snout up high, taking several sniffs from different directions. A faint smell of lavender, green tea and jasmine incense coming from left direction.

A green bloodhound transformed into a human covered with black and gold streaks with a black mask covering his head. He start to run into the direction where the smell came from. His eyes dart, searching for clues, behind his gold domino mask.

"Mm-mh!"

The man in black and gold skid to halt, his ears perks upon the sound.

'_Raven…_' He thought, '_Hang on there!_'

He sprints toward the sound.

* * *

Raven glares at her teammates' hide place. Oh, how much Raven hates being a bait.

Just when Raven was about to use her powers to rip the ropes that are painfully rubbing into her skin.

"Psst…"

Raven looks around confusedly, 'Must have imagined that…'

"Psst, over here."

Raven follows the sound and widen her eyes in shock.

* * *

Stranger's POV

I quietly made my way to the edge of the wall before transforming into a tiny spider to survey the surrounding.

'_There's Raven, but where's the HIVES?_' I wonder, '_Those stupid HIVES, they actually left Raven all alone…_ '

'_Maybe it's a trap_,' I thought before transforming back into human behind the wall.

'_I need her attention_,' I thought as I peek, "Psst…"

"Psst, over here." I said again, little louder.

Her beautiful amethyst eyes connecting mine. I stiff in fear and hopeful of her recognizing me.

'_Focus dude, focus!' _I hissed in my mind, "Don't panic, I'm here for ya but you gotta tell me one thing…" I whisper quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Raven nods slowly.

"Good," I mentally smile, "Is it a trap? Is there any HIVES around?"

I stare at Raven's eyes darting around before nodding hesitantly.

'_Strange, normally Raven is confident with her surrounding… Maybe the bindings canceled her powers._' I thought before proceeding carefully.

I look around my surrounding as I approach her.

The air smells so bad that it hurts, '_I hate sewers…_' I moan internally.

Raven was like one feet away when I smell something off, oils, hair gel, and mustard.

"TITANS GO!"

I stare at Raven's beautiful amethyst eyes full of 'I'm sorry' look before ripping off her bindings with her powers.

I turn and saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire running at full speed toward me.

I turn and tried to run, but Raven acted faster and cased me in a black sphere, trapping me.

I panicked, trying to find a way to escape.

'I can't shift in front of them.' I tried to think of a plan.

"Hello," Robin greets, "I'm sorry that we had to meet like this but we need your help."

I stopped panicking and stare at Robin indecorously, '_It's ok to talk, your voice had changed over the year…'_ I mentally calm myself before clearing my throat.

"I have helped you, so what's the difference now?"

Robin sigh, "A villain that we thought we defeated has returned and we need help. I don't know if you know him, but he's known as Slade."

I stiff, "Slade is back?"

Everyone widen their eyes in shock before Robin asks, "It seems that you know him. How?"

'_Stupid! You weren't supposed to know him!' I mentally beat myself up before finally found an excuse'_, "I grew up here, I've seen every villains y'all have fought."

Robin nods, believing me, "Ok, so are you in?"

I briefly glance at each teammates before lying on Raven's amethyst eyes.

'_Could I do this?_' I wonder, '_How do I eat with this mask? How do I hide from them?_'

I looked down at my feet and sigh, 'I really hope this is going to work out at the end…'

I bring my face up, facing the team leader, "I am in."

Suddenly, the black sphere disappear and Robin's hand reaches out for a handshake.

I took it.

"My name is Robin," He greets himself before pointing to alien girl, "Her name is Starfire." Pointing at the half robot and half man, "That's Cyborg and…"

Robin gesture toward a dark girl behind me, "That's Raven."

Raven walks from behind me, "Sorry about tricking you into a trap," She apologize in monotone voice.

'_That voice, I never thought I'd miss it_.' I sigh internally.

The four members stand in front of me.

"So, whats your name dude?" Cyborg questions.

I racked my brain for a name. I never expected this to happen, I gulps when a perfect name appear my mind.

"Phoenix."

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Sorry for the long wait.**

**Each chapters will take long time to post, I've been busy.**

**Hope you understand.**

**R&amp;R**


	3. Out With the Old, In With the New

Chapter 3:

Out With the Old, In With the New

I bring my face up, facing the team leader, "I am in."

Suddenly, the black sphere disappear and Robin's hand reaches out for a handshake.

I took it.

"My name is Robin," He greets himself before pointing to alien girl, "her name is Starfire." Pointing at the half robot and half man, "That's Cyborg and…"

Robin gestures toward a dark girl behind me, "That's Raven."

Raven walks from behind me, "Sorry about tricking you into a trap," She apologize in monotone voice.

'_That voice, I never thought I'd miss it_.' I sigh internally.

The four members stand in front of me.

"So, whats your name dude?" Cyborg questions.

I racked my brain for a name. I never expected this to happen, I gulps when a perfect name appear my mind.

"Phoenix."

* * *

"Man, y'all have no idea how much I hate sewers!" Cyborg exclaims as he pulled himself out of the sewer hole.

"I'd assume we all have the same idea about the sewer," Raven monotones as she hovers out after Cyborg.

Cyborg chuckles at response as he grabs Phoenix's hand and pull him out of the sewer.

Starfire flew out afterward, holding Robin by his hand.

"A'ight, let's hope we won't need to go back there anytime soon." Cyborg mutters as he put the lid back to its rightful place.

Phoenix stands few feet away from the team, 'W_hat did I've gotten myself into?_' He thought panicky, '_How I am going to eat without taking my mask off? How I am going to fight against Slade without shifting? They are bound to find out if I stay._'

Phoenix was about to turn and run away, but then Robin clapped his hand on Phoenix's shoulder, "We should go back to the tower and get settled."

Phoenix's throat went dry, '_I've already agreed to this. I can't back out. I can't let them face Slade alone._'

He gulps and nods in agreement, not trusting himself to talk.

Robin smiles before turning to his teammates, "Titans, let's go back to tower. Raven, do you mind staying back for a second?"

Raven nods as the others walk to Cyborg's car.

"So, do you detect anything from Phoenix?" Robin questions as he watch others, especially Phoenix, getting on Cyborg's car.

"I have not detected anything bad from him. He seems to be trustable but I'd give a day or two before trusting him completely." Raven responds.

"That is good." Robin turns his body to face Raven, "Raven, anytime you feel uncomfortable, tell me."

"I will, Robin."

"Good, let's go. They are waiting for us."

* * *

Phoenix gulps as the door slides open revealing the common room.

'_What have I done?_' Phoenix asks himself for thousandth times, following the rest of teammates inside.

"Gather round," Robin orders as he takes his place in front of crescent shaped couch. Starfire sat at the edge closest to Robin followed by Cyborg and Raven who sat rather close at the middle. Phoenix stand nervously for a second before sitting at the opposite edge.

"Before we begin, Phoenix" Robin gestures toward to Phoenix, "We wanted to thank you for helping us. I know we didn't meet at the best circumstances, but it means a lot. We appreciate it."

Phoenix nods, "I-It's no problem…"

"Now, we need to fill you in everything you need to know about Slade. First of all, Slade-"

"There's no need," Phoenix interrupted, "I know everything about Slade."

"How?" Robin questions and Phoenix gulps, '_Stupid, you should have shut your big, fat mouth_.'

"W-Well," Phoenix stutters, "I-I… I've been living 'round here for as long as I can remember. I've seen what Slade had done to you guys and this city."

"But you don't know what's like to be up against him."

"I kinda got the idea…"

"Idea isn't enough. Slade is our greatest foe. We have to be completely prepared," Robin lectures, " Slade likes to pick us, one by one and manipulate our minds to his favor."

It took Robin two hours to lecture everything Phoenix needs to know about Slade. Phoenix cheered internally when he hears Robin said, "That covers everything you need to know about Slade."

'_Jeez, nice to see Robin's obsession hasn't changed.' _

"Ok, it sounds like you guys always beat him at the end. So what's different this time?"

The team went uncharacteristically quiet, sending each other looks.

"Uh… If I struck a nerve-" Phoenix begins, but Starfire interrupts, "No Friend Phoenix, you have not struck any nerves. We were frightened because this time there was only four of us against Slade," Starfire smiles before continuing, "but now, you are here. I believe we will be victorious!"

Robin nods, "She's right. Our dynamic has been off since our teammate passed and you have been helping us ever since. You have an impeccable timing."

"Oh…" Phoenix said lamely, "I'm sorry."

Raven got up and made her haste to the door before anyone could blink.

"I got her," Cyborg stood up before Phoenix could, and followed Raven out of the room.

"Uh…" Phoenix looks at Robin and Starfire for explanation.

"Don't worry about Friend Raven," Starfire sigh sadly, "it was hard on us all, but it was hardest on her."

'_Of course she did…_' Phoenix thought sadly, '_I didn't think that it will hurt her this long._'

Several minutes later, Cyborg and Raven were still not back yet, Phoenix squirms in his seat.

"Uh, where's the bathroom?" Phoenix asks, keeping his act.

"Down the hall to the left." Robin instructs. Phoenix nods, thanking him before walking out of the room.

* * *

Phoenix walks quietly, consumed in his thoughts and feeling bad about bringing up their dead friend.

'_I know! I should apologize to Raven_'

He follows Raven scent down the hall. Phoenix was about to turn around the corner, but pauses when his sensitive hearing picked up the conversation between Cyborg and Raven.

"… He didn't mean anything by it, you know that Raven." Cyborg's calm voice with trace of sadness.

"I know that" Raven sighs, "But it just… It's something about Phoenix that I can't quite put my finger on."

"What makes you unsure about him? I thought you didn't detect anything from him?"

"Exactly, I did not. I couldn't feel anything from him. It is not the first time it happened, B-Beast Boy was the first… I just-" Raven choked back a sob, "I-"

"I understand," Cyborg interrupted, "I miss him too, but for the sake of the team up against Slade. We need Phoenix. We haven't been the same since BB died."

Phoenix risks sneaking a peek around the corner, Raven is crying and Cyborg rubs his metal hands up and down on Raven's arms.

"I know…" Raven whispers.

The next moment they shared had caused Phoenix's heart to drop.

Raven wrapped her arms around Cyborg's neck and Cyborg's arms around Raven's petite waist. Raven stood on her toes, bringing her face closer to Cyborg's, who leaned to meet her. Their lips collide into a kiss.

Phoenix couldn't help it but stare at them, his heart clenched painfully.

His brain snaps back when Cyborg and Raven broke off their kiss, Phoenix turned around and ran away.

He ran into bathroom and slammed the door behind him. His hands grips the counter tightly as he stares at the mirror, panting. In flash, he removes his mask and looks at the mirror again. Green eyes filled with tears streaming down his face.

"You are dead," Phoenix whispers to the mirror, "the last thing you told Raven was that it meant nothing. There is nothing between us now. You are gone. She has moved on"

He had hoped that the words helped, but it didn't. Phoenix felt worse than before.

"She is better off with you…" Phoenix rips his eyes away from the mirror, staring at the sink detachedly, "She's with Cyborg. That is good. He will treat her well. They deserve each other."

He sighs as he let go his deathly grip off the counter, bringing his bloodshot green eyes back to the mirror, "You are not him anymore." He pulls his mask back, covering his teary face once again,

"You are Phoenix."

* * *

**I know it has been a long time since the last update. I don't plan on leaving the story unfinished.**

**Thank you for being patient and writing those wonderful reviews.**

**If you have any ideas or feedbacks, please do message me. I'd love to improve my writing and the story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**R&amp;R**


	4. Hiding Beneath the Mask

Chapter 4:

Hiding Beneath the Mask

Raven wrapped her arms around Cyborg's neck and Cyborg's arms around Raven's petite waist. Raven stood on her toes, bringing her face closer to Cyborg's, who leaned to meet her. Their lips collide into a kiss.

Phoenix couldn't help it but stare at them, his heart clenched painfully.

His brain snaps back when Cyborg and Raven broke off their kiss, Phoenix turned around and ran away.

He ran into bathroom and slammed the door behind him. His hands grips the counter tightly as he stares at the mirror, panting. In flash, he removes his mask and looks at the mirror again. Green eyes filled with tears streaming down his face.

"You are dead," Phoenix whispers to the mirror, "the last thing you told Raven was that it meant nothing. There is nothing between us now. You are gone. She has moved on"

He had hoped that the words helped, but it didn't. Phoenix felt worse than before.

"She is better off with you…" Phoenix rips his eyes away from the mirror, staring at the sink detachedly, "She's with Cyborg. That is good. He will treat her well. They deserve each other."

He sighs as he let go his deathly grip off the counter, bringing his bloodshot green eyes back to the mirror, "You are not him anymore." He pulls his mask back, covering his teary face once again,

"You are Phoenix."

* * *

Phoenix returned to the common room after being toured by Starfire around the tower.

"The tour is completed" Starfire voiced, "I hope you will find your stay satisfying."

"Thank you, it's a nice home" Phoenix smiles beneath the mask as Starfire opens the door leading to the common room. They are faced with the smell of food.

"Oh glorious! It is time for evening feast, I'm famished!" Starfire beamed with a smile.

'_Uh-oh…_' Phoenix worries, '_How I am supposed to eat without removing my mask?_'

"Aren't you comin'?" Cyborg called and snapped Phoenix out of his worried thoughts. Phoenix realized that he has been standing frozen and staring as the rest of teammates take their seat at the table.

"Uh…" Phoenix stammered, "I'm sorry, but I can't eat with you guys."

"Why can't you?" Strafer questions, "Aren't you our friend, yes?"

"Yeah I am, but I can't eat without removing my mask" Phoenix stated truthfully, "I'd like to keep my identity a secret."

Robin nods slowly, "I understand. You may eat in your room if you want."

"That'd be great, thank you for understanding."

Phoenix mentally sighed in relief as he collects food on his plate. He searched carefully for meat-free food. Phoenix settled on salad, a roll of bread, and vegetables.

Phoenix was about to leave when Cyborg called after him, "Hey, don't you want ribs too? They are delicious. They are covered with my secret sauce."

Phoenix smirked sadly, remembering Cyborg bragging about his mega awesome BBQ sauce with extra flavors that he added and named it Cyborg's Awesome Secret Sauce.

"I'm sure it's delicious, but I'm a vegan." Phoenix nods before leaving the room full of jaw-slacking teenagers.

* * *

"It's strange," Cyborg comments during dinnertime.

"What do you mean?" Robin asks, Cyborg shaking his head, "Phoenix."

The teammates stare at Cyborg, urging him to continue.

"I don't know man, it's just… Phoenix came out of nowhere during the fight with Dr. Light just a week after _he_ died. We were struggling against Dr. Light, ya know since he was the first bad dude we fought after _him_, and then out of nowhere, he saved the day."

"What are you saying, Cy?" Robin whispers, nervous to hear what he was about to say.

"You know what I'm tryin' to say, man. Phoenix appeared after _he_ died. Phoenix doesn't even eat meat, just like _him_. Heck, Phoenix is covered from head to toe, skin is nowhere to be seen."

"Cy…" Robin morosely, but Cyborg interrupts, "I know, it's not possible. We all saw _him_ fall."

Cyborg's eye is filled with tears, "It's just… Phoenix makes me think of _him_."

Starfire wraps her arms around Robin's torso and sobs into his chest as Robin held her with an arm around her shoulders and another rubbing her arm to soothe her.

"You are not the only one, Cy." Robin's broken voice spoken, "I'd be lying if that thought didn't come up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was up for three nights in row trying figure out who he was after the fight against Dr. Light. His moves was so familiar, and I couldn't help it but to hope. And now, he is here with us… I see _him_ in Phoenix."

Starfire nods against Robin's chest in agreement before removing herself, "I-I was giving him a tour and we stopped at 'his' room. Phoenix asked me if I missed _him_ and I told him that I miss _him_ very much. He just nods as if he was trying to apologize."

"He was trying to say sorry for the loss," Robin states logically.

Cyborg glances at the dark girl seated next to him, knowing that she needs to be comforted. He slowly takes the hood off, turns out he was right. Raven's cheeks are trailing with tears.

"It's ok Raven," Cyborg whispers, rubbing his metal hand gently on Raven's back.

Raven gulps, "I-I could not feel emotions from Phoenix. I'm having a hard time reading him."

Robin's expression turned into serious, "What you mean? Did it happened before, with Terra?"

Raven shakes her head, "It happened before, but not with Terra. I foresaw her betrayal, but I dismissed it which will never happen again. It happened with…"

Robin sighs understandably, urging her to continue.

"I didn't notice it at first with everyone's emotions jumping around. I've always assumed that I could feel _h-his_… But I never did, and this, being unable to read _him_, it's the same with Phoenix. I'm nervous about Phoenix because I don't know and cannot feel anything from him."

"Ok, this means we need to trend into this lightly. We don't want another betrayal. We can't have another one. We are too vulnerable." Robin stated in a leader tone.

* * *

Unknown to teammates, Phoenix sat in hall beside the door with a rolled up mask, revealing his mouth; munching his bread roll quietly as he listens, with his sensitive ears, the commotion at the dinner table just behind the door.

'_Nice going dude_' Phoenix thought to himself bitterly, 'Y_ou are here to help them to defeat Slade, then that's it. In and out. Nothing more, no more damages. Don't be stupid. Don't let them find out. Don't be found_.'

Phoenix remains seated until he hears shuffling, '_They are done with dinner, better go to your room now_'

He grabs his nearly empty plate before standing up. Phoenix quietly makes his way to his room.

Reaching the sleeping quarters hall, first door right. He pauses before entering, stealing a glance down the hall. The last door on the left; Phoenix knows the door too well. The last door holds the engravement 'Beast Boy' Inside is the smallest, messy, green room.

Phoenix sighs as he enters the guest room, dismissing his desire to take back what was his.

The guest room was nothing fancy. The walls are white with a window that stretched, covering half of a wall. A twin-sized bed lies in the center of the room with headboard against the wall, facing the door, a dresser on the far right side of the bed and a bedside desk with lamp and a digital clock beside the left side of the bed.

Phoenix sits on the edge of the bed, rolls his mask halfway so he was able to finish his meal.

* * *

The noise fell silence as Phoenix enters the common room, holding an empty plate.

"Hey, I'm just going to put this plate away." Phoenix said awkwardly as the rest of teammates stare.

Cyborg was first to speak up from the crescent couch, "Just put it in the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes. It is bird boy's turn to wash 'em."

"…'Kay," Phoenix mumbled in reply, feeling angry at the fact Cyborg is sitting close to Raven. Too close, in fact. Cyborg's right arm is resting on Raven's back while Raven lean her head on Cyborg's chest with a book on her lap.

'_Chill dude, just chill…_' Phoenix takes a deep breath, putting his dirty dish on the top of the pile.

"Hey guys," Phoenix announced, getting everyone's attentions, "Mind listening to me for a few minutes? I want to say something."

Robin nods, standing up, "Sure, let's gather around at the couch."

Robin and Starfire make their way to the couch, sitting on the opposite side from where Cyborg and Raven are sitting. Phoenix followed behind Robin and Starfire, instead of sitting, he stood in front of the four.

"Uh," Phoenix clears his throat, "I just want to clear things up. First of all, I'm not going to join this team. I'm just here to help you guys to go up against Slade; that's it, nothing more."

"Why don't you want to join this team?" Robin questions.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to keep my identity a secret. It's kinda hard since I can't eat without taking my mask off. Also, I get the sense that some of you are not so happy having me around." Phoenix finishes the last sentence, looking straight at Raven.

Raven glares and was about to say something, but Robin spoke, "Maybe one day you will trust us enough to reveal your identity and be part of the team."

"That's highly unlikely," Phoenix replies, "it is not that I don't trust you guys. I do. It's you guys I'm afraid of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven monotonously with hint of anger.

Phoenix chuckled, "Trust me Raven, my identity and I are better left alone."

"If you don't plan on staying, then why don't you go?" Raven glares at Phoenix who respond causally, "Don't you remember? You trapped me, and I didn't had any choice. Beside you guys are in trouble, the least I can do is to help."

"Why?" Raven retorted, "You didn't wrong us before. Why is it that you are acting like you owe us something?"

"You lost a teammate, you are vulnerable to the enemies. I don't want to see the team fall."

Raven stood up abruptly, and disappeared through the portal she had created underneath her.

The team sighs and glares at Phoenix who put his hands up innocently, "What? I didn't do anything?"

Cyborg sighs, rubbing his human eye, "Raven is, ahem, very sensitive toward the topic of our old teammate. We all are."

"You should apologize to Friend Raven," Starfire suggests, "she may seem cruel and strong, but she has a wonderful heart."

Robin nods, "Yeah, you better get on Raven's good side. We understand and grateful that you are here to help us. You can do whatever you decide after we defeat Slade. But, as long you are here; we are team. Please, just talk to Raven and make peace."

"I understand," Phoenix nods, "do you reckon she is in her room?"

"Nah, she's at the roof." Cyborg stood up, "Come on, I'll show you where the roof is."

* * *

Phoenix stares sadly at Raven's outline figure from the city's light at the nighttime, sitting on the edge of the tower. He could hear her sniffles.

'_Awesome, you are supposed to be dead and yet you somehow still make Raven cry_' Phoenix clenches his hands at the thought, '_She is supposed to be happier, but no you have to ruin that just by being here_'

Phoenix stares at the ground detachedly, '_When we are finished with Slade, you will leave and Raven will be safe and happy again' _

Satisfied with his thoughts, Phoenix closes the door behind him, making his presence known.

Raven turns toward at the sound and sighs angrily and turns away when she saw Phoenix standing by the door, "What do you want now?"

Phoenix sighs, walking toward to Raven who is quietly rubbing her eyes, acting like she hasn't been crying.

"May I sit?" Phoenix asks nervously.

"No." Raven responds monotonously.

Phoenix sat next to her anyway, resulting with Raven scoffing, "Why did you ask if you were going to sit anyway?"

"I was just being polite," Phoenix chuckles, earning a glare from Raven.

"Listen Raven, I-"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," Raven interrupted, "I'd like to be left alone."

"Raven"

"Leave"

"No, not until we work this out."

Raven scoffs, standing up to leave, but was stopped by Phoenix's hand grabbing a hold on Raven's wrist.

"Let me go."

"Listen for a minute."

"Let. Me. Go. Now," Raven's eyes glowed dangerously.

"I'm sorry," Phoenix said sincerely and unafraid, still holding Raven's wrist.

Raven's eyes stopped glowing, returning to amethyst color with red rims around, staring at Phoenix.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Phoenix said slowly and softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Raven scoffs with a ghost smile tugging on her lips, sitting back her original position next to Phoenix, "You didn't hurt me."

"Well, whatever I did… I'm sorry," Phoenix smiles behind his mask, '_Raven is smiling. Well, almost smiling, but a smile nevertheless._'

Raven closes her eyes, the action happening between them is all familiar to her.

"Technically, this is not your fault."

"Huh?"

Raven looks at Phoenix, meeting his golden eyes of his mask, "You just remind me of him…"

"Your friend?"

Raven nods, still kept her eyes on his as if she is searching for something.

"I'm sorry for that then."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Raven gave up and asks Phoenix a question that had been nagging Raven.

"Why can't I feel your emotions?"

Phoenix was caught off guard by the question. He finally answered after gathering his thoughts.

"I don't know. I guess I gotten so good at shutting them out."

"Why do you shut them out?"

"It's easier this way."

"Well, for a girl who shut her emotions for half of her life, take my advice, don't shut them out."

"How come?"

"Shutting your emotions is a form of weakness. I learned it in hard way."

"Huh," Phoenix, unknown to Raven, is grinning from ears to ears behind the mask, '_After all of those years, Raven is finally free to feel_'

Raven shifts her gaze toward to the city, '_Why I am telling him this?' _Raven wondered,_ 'He's no one, but yet… There's something about him that makes me trust him. Maybe he is not a bad guy after all_'

"I'll try my best," Phoenix replies, pulling Raven out of her thoughts.

"Mm?"

"To let the emotions out."

"Good," Raven nods, "I misjudged you, you are a good guy after all."

"Thank you," Phoenix said cheerfully, "I may not stay on the team, but I hope we can be friends."

Raven looks at Phoenix in surprise by the sincerely in his voice, "I hope so too."

Phoenix chuckles happily, "Awesome!"

Raven almost smiled at his excitement, but another question nags on her mind, "Do you mind if I ask you another question?"

Phoenix shakes his head, "Not at all. Come on, shoot."

"Why do you look out for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like you look out for me every time I'm in the battle. For example, you didn't show up until I was distracted and Cinderblock was aiming for me. Also, you came to rescue me in the sewer even though it was a trap. Why do you endanger your life for me?"

Phoenix clears his throat, trying to think of a way to answer Raven's question, "It's not just you. I look out for everyone on this team."

"Don't lie to me. Over the year, everyone on the team got hurt but me and that's because you swooped just in time to block an attack aimed for me. You always appear if the attack was directed toward me. You always appear if I was defenseless. Why?"

Phoenix sighs, unable to lie to Raven, "Because…"

Raven stares at him, urging him to continue.

"Because I care about you."

Raven tilts her head in puzzlement, "But, you don't know me."

"I grew up mostly around here, and even if you don't know it Raven, but you saved my life more than once; one too many."

"Really?"

Phoenix nods, satisfied with his almost truth statement, "You are the reason why I'm here as a superhero."

Raven searches his covered eyes before replying, "Well, thank you."

Phoenix chuckles; standing up, staring down at Raven with a hand stretched out, "No, thank you."

Raven looks up, meeting Phoenix's eyes, then to his hand.

"Shall we?"

Raven nods, grabbing hold of his hand. Phoenix pulls her to standing position, ignoring the sparks suddenly flows through his body from his hand.

They stood, holding hands and staring at each other for few moments until Raven realized what they were doing. She redraws her hand, blushing; '_What I am doing? Leave now._'

"Well, good night" Raven said softly before walking toward the door.

"Nighty night, Raven" Phoenix watches Raven exiting the roof before glancing back to the city.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
